One in the Same
by BlueExorcistLover
Summary: A Smurfette is found in the forest. (The oldest tale in the book. I know.) It seems like a simple love story but turns into a huge adventure. Secrets will be revealed, hearts will be broken. Hope you like it. Please Read and Review.
1. The Smurfette

**Authors Notes:** Heyyyy, I'm writing new story. I am not giving anything away so you will just have to read to find out what it is about. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the smurfs. I do however own any smurfs, humans, or creatures added.

**XXX**

"RUN!" A smurfette yells to another. "DON'T LET THEM GET YOU! IF THEY DO IT WILL BE THE END OF THE SMURFETTES." She yelled "I AM RUNING..." Another smurfette yelled back. BAM! She then tripped over a large rock and her head hard on a tree trunk. She was knocked out cold...

* * *

It was early in the morning and no smurf in the village was awake. Well... Hefty was awake of coarse. He was getting ready for his morning jog.

He did this every morning. He jogged along the smurfbarrie fields and watermelon patches. He would jog close to where Gargamel lived. He jogged so close to sometimes be able hear the nasty wizard snore and snarl in his sleep.

Today though he felt like he needed to jog a different route. Something was pulling him that way.

He then started down a different path. One of witch he had not taken in a long time. It was along side the blueberry fields and the wheat fields. Also on the left side of Hefty was a deep creek filled with freezing cold water. 'Farmers watering creek.' He thought.

As he jogged up and down the fields he heard a soft wimpier. He stops in his tracks to see a smurfette lying against the trunk of a tree. She looked to be in a lot of pain.

Hefty rushes to his newly found fellow smurf. "Help." She said softly. "What happened to you?" Hefty asked. "I-I can't remember." She said weakly. "Can you tell me your name?" Hefty asked as he picked up the smurfette. "Handette." She said struggling.

Hefty rushes to get Handette to the village. She needed to be admitted to Doctor and Medicals new clinic as soon as possible.

{In the Village.}

Doctor stood in the clinic making some new medicine for Sickly Smurf when Heft y burst through the door. He saw Hefty was carrying a smurfette. "Who's this?" Asked Doctor with a hint of worry in his voice. "Her name is Handette. I found her in the forest." Hefty explained as he placed the struggling smurfette onto a bed.

"Where's Medical?" Hefty asked as he watched Doctor work. "He went to get more ingredients for medicines we need to smurf. We are almost out." Doctor replied. Doctor took the last of their medicine and applied it to Handette's wounds. "Go smurf Papa Smurf I need to talk to him. Has he even been told about this?" Doctor asked firmly. "No, I don't smurf anyone smurfed Papa about Handette." "GO then." Doctor said firmly as he pointed to the door.

"Who Papa Smurf?" Handette suddenly asked. "He is our leader. The smurfiest smurf who ever smurfed. At least that is what we tell everysmurf."

Doctor and Handette wait for Papa and Hefty to return. After about five minutes of waiting the doorknob starts to turn and in walked Papa Smurf and Hefty.

"Hello Papa Smurf." Doctor greeted. "Hello my little smurf. Where is the smurfette Hefty told me about?" Papa asked politely. "Well, she is in the back room. Smurf right in and I'll introduce you."

The two walk in and Papa saw Handette lying in bed. She was a pretty smurfette but not on he had quite seen before. She didn't wear a dress or very much makeup. She wore a white smurfs visor hat and pink overalls. She had a red pencil on her left ear and her hair was black as night. She had them pulled into pigtails. On her pigtails were two pink bows.

"Why hello my dear." Papa said to the smurfette. "H-hi" She said shyly. "I am Papa Smurf and you must be Handette." Papa a said politely. "Yes, I am." She replied. "Handette could you smurf us about your self?" Doctor asked "Sure. Well let's see…. I am a very smurfy carpenter. I love inventing. My favorite color is pink. I am 152 years old and I love animals." She said happily.

Papa pulls Hefty and Doctor aside to talk about something. "Does anything smurf familiar to you?" Papa asked. "Yeah, she is just like Handy. She is a carpenter, loves inventing, and is the same exact age as Handy." Hefty said.

Papa than turned to Handette "Um… Handette do you remember where you came from?" "No, I don't remember." He turns to Doctor. "Doctor did Handette hit her head?" Papa asked. "Uh… Yeah she has a slight skull fracture. I did an x-ray right before you arrived." Doctor replied.

He than pulled out the x-ray and showed it to Papa. "You smurf this dark line on the left side of her skull?" Doctor asked. "That is the fracture." He said again. "She has amnesia. It should ware off with a week or so. Otherwise if it does not ware off with in a week she may have lost her memory forever."

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well... Hope you like Handette. Here is more about her. Again I am sorry that my chapters are not very long.

**Handette Smurf:** She is a cheerful smurfette who likes to make others happy. She loves to help the other smurfs with repairs on their houses and she likes to help Handy with inventions. Handette is 152 years old. She wears pink overalls and a white smurfs visor hat. She has a red pencil on her left ear. She has hair as black as night. He hair was pulled into two long pigtails and each of the pigtails have two pink bows on them.


	2. A Blossoming Friendship

One in the Same-2

Author's Notes: Well I didn't really get that many readers but I decided to give you the next chapter. Remember no reviews= no next chapter.

Anyways...Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs. I do however own any smurfs, humans, or creatures added.

* * *

The next week was very boring for Handette. It was spent sitting in bed listening to Medical and Doctor debate about different topics.

Moodette and Luckette had visited Handette. They offered to take her out for a tour of the village but both Medical and Doctor refused to let them.

"Come on Medical let us take Handette out to see the village." Moodette begged "NO!" He said firmly. "Let the lass go she is obviously bored of this smurfen place." Luckette fought. "If I smurfed you once I smurfed you a thousand times. NO!" He replied.

All of the sudden Papa Smurf walked in. "Why Hello My little smurf and smurfettes." Papa said happily. "Papa Smurf, Medcal won't let us smurf Handette out to smurf the village." Moodette told the elder. "She's been smurfen in this smurfen house for a week now without even smurfen a foot on the ground." Luckette said. "HOW DO YOU KNOW SHE..." Medical fought as he turned around to see Handette was up. "SMURF BACK IN BED!" He yelled. "Know Medical I think it is a smurfy idea for Handette to smurf a look at the village." Papa said. Handette smiles and gives Papa a hug. "Thank you." Handette said happily. "Fine..." Medocal says in defeat.

Moodette and Luckette lead Handette outside of the house. "First we need to smurf you some new clothes. I don't smurf you'll want to smurf around in a nightgown." Moodette said sweetly. "We'll smurf ya lass to Tailor." Luckette said.

Tailor was working when he heard a knock on the door. "Smurf in." The nazlely voiced smurf said. They walk in. "Why hello Moodette, Luckette, and... Uh." He said forgetting Handette's name. "Handette." She corrects "Right... How can I help you?" He asked politly. "Well... Handette here needs a new dress." Moodette said. "Um... Moodette I don't wear dresses. I only do on special occasions." Handette again corrected. Moodette's face slightly turned red. She HATED being corrected. "Okay, then what DO you wear?" She asked "Overalls." Handette replied. "Like Handy Smurf." Moodette asked. "Who Handy Smurf." Handette asked. "Nevermind... Anyways Tailor, Handette smurfs a new pair of overalls." Moodette said. "ABSOLUTELY NOT. Impossible." He replied "But Tailor..." "I have to much work to do. I have to sew a new hat for Vanity, new overalls for Sassette, new pants for Papa, a new dress for Nanny and Smurfette. Impossible completely impossible."

Moodette's sweet face imminently turned red. "FINE WE'LL DO IT OURSELF! I BET WE WILL DO MUCH BETTER." Moodette yells. "SMURF UP." Tailor yelled completely offended. "MOODETTE." Luckette scolded. "Sorry..." Moodette said. "I get mad really easily... I mean that is why my name is Moodette..." Moodette said as she walked out of Tailor's house with Luckette and Handette following right behind.

"If we be maken Handette a new pair of overalls we will be needen some help. I don't know how to sew." Luckette said. "We can get Charmette and Neatette to help." Moodette replied. "Okay, but what about fabric?" Handette asked. "I have some at my house." Moodette replied. They first walk to Charmette's house.

Charmette was babysitting baby when she heard a knock on the door. "I'll be right there." She said through the door. "I'm just feeding Baby."

They wait for about two minutes when Charmette opened the door. "Hi Moodette. What are you guy smurfing here?" She asked "We need your help." Handette replied for Moodette. "Tailor refuses to make me a pair of overalls." She said. "Okay, well I'm glad glad to help." Charmette said sweetly. "We need Neatette's help also." Moodette said. "Okay, well I can smurf her with me she was over here earlier and should be back in a minute." Charmette replied "Okay, smurf me at my house." Moodette said.

They then walk back to Moodette's house and start to get to work. Shortly after Charmette and Neatette arrive. They work on measuring Handettes arms, waist, and legs. They then start to cut and sew together some pink fabric Handette had picked out.

Two hours after they had started they finished. Handette heads into Moodette's bedroom to change into her new set of overalls. As she is gone there was a knock on the door. Moodette opens it to find Handy standing in the doorway. "Why, hello Handy." Moodette said happily. "I'm here to fix your roof. You said it has a whole." Handy said "Well not exactly." She said slyly "Moodette what are you doing?" Luckette asked. "Nothing." She replied. "HANDETTE." Moodette called. "Who?" Handy asked.

Handette then walked out of the bedroom door. As soon as she saw Handy her mouth dropped. Handy did the same. "W-W-Who are y-you?" Handette asked. "I-I-I'm H-Handy. You l-look just l-like m-me." He said startled

The two smurfs looked like they had seen a ghost. "I-I know." Handette replied. "What's you favorite food?" Handy asked suddenly trying to figure something out. "Angel cake with smurfbarrie chocolate icing." They say in unison. The two then start to giggle at the last thing they said. "Are you a carpenter or builder?" Handy asked. "Both." Handette replied "Birthday?" Handette asked. (I making this up) "September 21." They again say in unison "Age?" Handy asked "152 years old." They once more say in unison.

"How can this be possible?" Handette laughed "A smurf just like me." She said "I mean we are the same age, share the same exact birthday, we have the same favorite food, we are both carpenters and builders, we look a lot alike, our voices even sound similar." Handette lists "We are One in the Same." They say together. "Would you like to have lunch with me?" Handy askes "I'd love to." Handette smiles

"Moodette." Luckette called "Did you smurf this up?" She asked "Maybe!" Moodette said with a grin on her face. "You did. You planed this out." Charmette then said "Do you think that they will fall for each other?" Charmette "If the lad I smart and he can see what a smurfy smurf Handette is it will certainly become true love." Luckette replied

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: Well how'd you like it. I think it was kinda cute. This story will blossom and bloom and become better I promise. ;-) I am again sorry mychapters are not the longest but they will get longer. R&R please.


	3. A Broken Heart

**Author's Notes: Heyyyy, I'm back. Well I am not going to say anything about this chapter so just read to find out what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs. I do however own any smurfs, humans, or creatures added.**

* * *

Two days pass and Handy and Handette become inseparable. They are always seen together. They always arrived at breakfast, lunch and dinner together. Handy had even requested for Handette to stay with him and Hefty. (I am going to say Handy and Hefty are roommates.) Papa had confirmed this but Handette was to have daily check ups on her lasting injuries such a her skull fracture.

There was big news going around the village. The smurfs were throwing a big dance in honor of The Man in the Moon.

"Hi Handette." Handy called as he set his breakfast plate down in between Hefty and Handette. "Where did you Smurf off to? I thought we were going to smurf to breakfast together." Handy asked. "I was with Moodette. We were talking." Handette replied as she took a bite of her pancake. "Talking about what?" Handy asked with a sly grin on his face. She looked at him with a frustrated look on her face. "It's nothing." She slightly snapped. "What's smurfing you today?" He half whispered. She did not reply instead she rolled her eyes and continued to eat.

After breakfast the smurfs proceeded to their chores. Handy and Handette walked together to the dam to work on repairs. In the last storm rocks plunged into the back of the dam leaving some small wholes.

The two worked together directing work, hammering in plugs, they built two more wooden beams to hold up the dam, and they chopped wood together. They didn't loose sight of each other for hours.

After they were done with the repairs Handette and Handy were walking around the village when Handy pulled Handette aside. "Can I trust you?" Handy asked "Of course." She replied. "Well, I am or at least was in love with someone. Her name was Marina... Recently right before you arrived I received a letter from her. It said-

My Dearest Handy,

I am so sorry but I need to tell you something. I have fallen in love with someone new. I knew this was going to happen. Again I am sorry. I will always love you.

Love,

Marina." Handy said. "Oh... Handy I'm so sorry." She said. "It may not say much but it still hurts. Promise me you will not tell anyone." He asked "I promise Handy. I told you that you can trust me." She replied. "You, Hefty, and Papa are the only smurfs who know." He said in a sad voice. He tried to fight back a couple of tears in his eyes.

A couple of hours later Hefty and Handette were talking. "Poor Handy. How can someone be so cold. I'd like to smurf somethings to this Marina person..." Handette said sincerely.

As she said this Handy walked in. He had heard this and as soon as he saw the two his mouth dropped. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYSMURF!" Handy yelled. "I thought Hefty knew?" Handette asked "I told you more." He said "ALL HEFTY KNEW WAS THAT MARINA SENT ME A LETTER." "Handy... I-I..." Handette said with tears rolling down her face. Handy yelled "I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!" He yelled again "I'M SORRY!" Handette yelled as she ran out of the house. Hefty stood there dazed at what just happened. "Handy that was really Unsmurfy..." Hefty said with a worried look on his strong face. "I DON'T CARE!" Handy yelled as he stormed into his bedroom.

Hefty ran outside to find Handette crying beside the house. "This is all my smurf." She cried. "Just give Handy some time to smurf off." Hefty said as he pulled Handette into a comforting hug. "Okay." She said sadly.

* * *

To be Continued...

**Author's Notes: Well how'd like it? I hope it is smurfy. I've been working hard on this story and I think it is coming along nicely. I am again sorry about how long my chapters are. I can't seem to make them longer. Review Please...**

**I know Handy as a little mean in this chapter. I figured that I have to break his heart by making Marina break up with Handy. **

**Handy: Hey, you wrote it that way so don't blame me for hurting Handette's feelings. I mean she did break a promise. Why am I the smurf to get hurt. Marina was my first love and you broke it.**

**Me: Well, I thought a good idea in order to make you fall for Handette. Also I didn't say I was blaming you now did I? **

**Handy: Well...**

**Me: Smurf up. **

**(Ha Ha! I've always wanted to do that.)**

**I will hopefully be updating soon...**


	4. Party Preparations

Author's Notes: I am just not saying anything about this chapter. I know you will love it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs. I do however own any smurfs, humans, or creatures added.

* * *

Handette was sitting alone on a bench thinking of the fight she had with Handy two days ago. As she sat there Moodette walked up.

Just about everysmurf in the village knew of the fight between the two. "Hey, you okay?" She asked. Handette shook her head no. "Come on I know what will cheer you up." Moodette offered. She took Handette's hand before she could ask her what was going on.

Moodette led Handette to Tailor's house. As Handette entered she saw this beautiful pink dress. "OH MY SMURFNESS!" She yelled "It's Beautiful!" She shouted.

Handette stood amazed at the dress. It was a long frilly pink dress that reached Handette's ankles. It had sequence on the torso part of the dress and sequence etched on the bottom layers of the dress.

"Go put it on lass." Luckette said from beside Tailor. "Okay." She said excitedly "Is this for the party tonight?" Handette asked "Of corse it is." Moodette said. "I have a really good feeling about tonight. I think that Medical will finally ask me out." Moodette said "Wait, I thought he did already lass." Luckette asked "Well... Not exactly. I had asked who he was going with and he said he was thinking of taking me or Handette. I guess he thought he would maybe take Handette because she is new and does not have many friends yet." She replied "How about you and Clever? How's that been going?" Handette asked "Clever has been driving me smurfy lately. I love him and all but he is so clingy sometimes." Luckette replied "How are you and Handy, Handette? Have you talked to him yet?" Luckette asked. "No, I don't know what to smurf. I miss our friendship..." She said sadly. The three got dressed and made their way to Smurfettes's place.

"We are meeting up with the other Smurfettes and Vanity to get ready for he dance. We are going to do our hair and makeup so we look nice tonight." Moodette explained.

As they walked through Handette noticed Handy looking at her. She tried to wave but as soon as she looked over he looked away.

They then make it to Smurfette's house. Moodette quickly knocked on the door. As soon as she knocked once the door opened. "Hi, you are just in time. We were about to do each other's hair." Smurfette said politely "What is Vanity going to do?" Handette asked as she waved at him. "Well, I guess nothing. We are going to the dance together." Smurfette replied. As she said this Moodette elbowed her like they were dating. "As friends..." She said again.

First Moodette walked over and did Handette's hair. She put it into a ponytail with a curly bang hanging over her face. "We need to take that silly red pencil off of your ear." Moodette said as she grabbed the pencil. "NO. The pencil stays. I have never taken this thing off. It is special to me." Handette said. "But it ruins the look of your dress." Moodette fought. "I don't care. It is too special to me. I've never been without it." She said. "Okay." Moodette replied.

Once they finish doing each others hair they move on to makeup. Handette took a mirror from Vanity (He was passing them out keeping one for himself.) and did her coverup. She next did blush, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and mascara.

Finally they were all done. Clever had met Luckette and they went together. Handette and Moodette were going were going together.

They walk to the dance but on their way Medical met up with them. "Hey." Medical said. "Hi, Medical. You look nice." Moodette commented. "Thank you. You do to." He replied happily. "Handette, I thought you were going with Handy." Medical asked. "Well it didn't really work out..." She said sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry I asked." He replied.

They then arrive at the party. "The party is partly outside and partly inside the clinic because the clinic is the biggest building in the smurf village. That is where you will smurf food and drinks. Vanity and Greedy made different types of wines and alcohol. They even made this type called Amontillado. It is a rare and expensive drink. Hopefully we do not have many drunk smurfs." Medical explained.

Moodette and Medical then walk off to dance. Handette looked around to see all there was to do. As she did some smurfs crowd her. They all wanted to dance with the attractive smurfette. All of the sudden Mysterious swooped in from a rope hanging off of a house. "She obviously wants to smurf with me." He called "Ha. Why would she want to dance with you? She likes me." Brainy yelled "Oh yeah?" Myterious said. He than jumped onto the intellect. The two then started to fight over the smurfette. Soon the whole crowd was fighting over the raven haired smurfette. "STOP." She yelled. They continued to fight.

All of the sudden someone grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the middle of the crowd. As soon as she saw who it was she smiled. "Handy." She said happily. "We need to talk." He said seriously. "O-Okay." She said nervously.

He lead her away from the party where now Clever, Hefty, and Papa were trying to separate the fight. "Where are we going?" She asked. "The great oak." He replied.

They arrive at he great oak. "Can we talk Handette." He asked again. "Of course, Handy." She replied. "I am smurfily sorry for smurfing what you told me to Hefty." She said "It's okay. I forgive you. I should have not told you." He said. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked "Nothing." Handy replied. "You smurfed that you should have not told me. Can't you trust me?" She asked "NO! I can't. Your are the reason... Ugh...Never mind. We are just going to smurf into another fight." He sighed "I'm sorry... I'm going to go." She said as she started to walk away.

He didn't say anything. He let her start to walk off. "Bye... Handy." She said. Tears form in his eyes. "WAIT... Don't go... I-I l-love you." He shouted. Handette stopped in her tracks. She then turned around. "We are One in the Same. I can't let you go... I love you... The whole time we were not talking all I thought about was you. I can't stop thinking about you." He said. "I-I love you to Handy. The first time I saw you I knew it was love at first sight." She said. "Thos silly fighting sounds like Medical and Moodette. They both fight, make up, fight, make up." She said.

Handy then walked up and put his hands around her waist. "May I Have this dance?" He asked. "You kind of already do." She said as she put her hands around his neck. Handy hummed one of his favorite songs as they dance. She put her head on his shoulder.

* * *

To be Continued...

Authors Notes: Well how'd you like it. I love the last part of the story. The fight and make up thing is really cute. Updates coming soon.


	5. Memory Back

One in the Same- Memory Back

Authors Notes: Hey, I'm back. Well let's review. HANDY AND HANDETTE LOVE EACH OTHER... Or so we think! Hope you like the next chapter.

THANKS Raven Child 2 for letting me use your charecters in this story. Here is the list-

Toughette Smurf

Valvette Smurf

Tattlerette Smurf

Sewette Smurf

Nursette Smurf

Melody Smurf

Mama Smurf

Klutzette Smurf

Gingerette Smurf

Brainette Smurf

Craftette Smurf

Cowgirl Smurf

Gossipette Smurf

Babette Smurfling

With some of my OC's along with them. Here is the list-

Stealthette Smurf

Weepette Smurf

Dreamette Smurf

Charm Smurf

Handette Smurf

Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs. I do however own any smurfs, humans, or creatures added.

* * *

Handy then walked up and put his hands around Handette's waist. "May I Have this dance?" He asked. "You kind of already do." She said as she put her hands around his neck. Handy hummed one of his favorite songs as they dance. She put her head on his shoulder.

{Handette's P.O.V}

I can't believe Handy loves me. It is amazing to think that I have a boyfriend. At least I think I do? "Handy." Said I. "Yes, Handette." Handy asked. "Uh... Are we... Um... You know." I tried to say. "Are you my girlfriend?" He asked "Yeah." I replied.

Handy paused for a second. He smiled at me. "Of course." Handy replied. "Good." I said. We continued to dance. I know sung a song I knew pretty well.

All of the sudden I hear foot steps. "Handy, Do you smurf something?" I asked. "No, did you smurf something?" He asked. "It was probably the wind." I said. "Okay." He replied

All of the sudden a human jumps from some bushes and grabs me, I scream. "HANDY, HELP?" I screamed. "Why? There is nothing wrong?" He said evilly. "How? Some human grabbed me! I thought you loved me." I cried. "How could I love you?" He asked with a disgusted voice. "You told me you loved me." I cried. "That was part of master Mortis's plan." He said evilly. "Mortis? Who's Mortis?" Strangely this name sounded familiar. "He's my master." Handy said. "Again, I ask how could I love you? You know in fact i don't love you... I HATE YOU." Handy said with an evil laugh. "How could you... you turn o-on me." I asked with tears running down my face.

All of the sudden my whole life flashes before my eyes. I saw where I came from, who I knew, even my birth. I know knew who this human was. The human was the same wizard's son that had captured Clever and the others. "HELP." I screamed.

* * *

"Has anysmurf seen Handy or Handette latly." Moodette asked. "N-No." Medical said a little drunk. "I smurfed the lad and lassie walking into the forest holding hands." Clever said.

All of the sudden they hear Handette scream. "HANDETTE!" Moodette yelled. "PAPA SMURF, PAPA SMURFFFFF!" She yelled. "What is it." Papa asked trying to get Greedy's head out of the Amontillado. "WE SMURFED HANDETTE SCREAMING! I THINK SOMETHING'S WRONG." Moodette said. "Okay, we will go check it out." Papa said. "SOME SMURF GET GREEDY!" Papa demanded.

* * *

"HANDETTE!" Moodette yelled. "Where could she be? HANDY!" She said again. "PAPA SMURF! I found Handette's red pencil." Hefty called. "Good work Hefty." Papa said. "What! She would never leave without this." Moodette said with a worried tone.

They search some more in the dark night. "Papa come here I found something." Wizard called. Clever and Papa walk up. Wizard had found a wand. "Wizard smurf that down... NOW!" Clever demanded. "Okay." Wizard said as he dropped the wand. "Why?" He asked "Because lad that be Mortis's wand. He must have captured Handy and Handette."

* * *

Handette struggled to get free. Every time she moves Mortis tightens his grip. "SMURF GO OF ME." She yelled "Why should I do that. You are my bait." Mortis replied evilly. "Bait?" Handette asked. "Your my bait to catch Clever Smurf. He is MY servant. He was my fathers best servant also. A very hard worker." Morits said as he tightened his grip once more.

Handette screamed with pain and then passed out.

* * *

The smurfs call a village meeting to figure out what to do.

"We must smurf Handy and Handette. They are in grave trouble working for that wizard." Clever said. "We need about nine smurfs. I'll be one of course, any other of you lads and lassies want to volunteer?" He asked. Moodette raised her hand. "I will because I care for Handette. She is one of my best friends." Moodette said. "I will go to Clever. I smurf you'll need medical assistance." Medical said. "I smurf along too. Just for an adventure." Mysterious said. "Not for Handette or Handy?" Hefty asked. "Well of course for them also." He replied "Okay that makes four smurfs. We need to smurf six more." Clever said. "I will go, that is if it is okay with you?" Wizard asked. "Smurfy, we will love to have you along." Clever said to Wizard. "I'll go for my little smurf and smurfette." Papa said "I'll go for my best friend." Hefty said. "I, Brainy Smurf will go for the benefit of my fellow smurfs. As I was telling Papa Smurf the other day. The more the smurfier unless you have me, Brainy Smurf. Then it is 10 times better." Brainy said. "Uh... Gosh... I go Clever I'll maybe find some Smurfy rocks on the way." Clumsy said. "One more. Who will it smurf?" Clever asked. "I'll go sweetie." Luckette said to her boyfriend. "Okay, we hav..." Clever said but was interrupted by a familiar grumpy voice. "I HATE VOLUNTEERING!" Grouchy yelled. "I hate that Handy and Handette were captured more." He said. "Why I never thought you'd smurf along Grouchy." Clever said. "We need to gather food and other supplies for our trip. It is a 2-4 day trip and is very dangerous. I know we can do it." Clever said happily.

* * *

I wake up hours later. Mortis did not notice that I woke up. He still had a really tight grip on me.

As Mortis walked I looked around. I saw a familiar setting of trees and flowers. As I looked around I notice his castle up ahead. It had a gloomy and terrifying look to it. It was a very large castle, it also had a large cemetery around it. It was filled with different creatures and pets, Mortis's family had been buried there for centuries.

We approach the castle. He then pulls out a large key to the door. It went in with a loud click and unlocked with a loud banging noise. As we walked in I hear familiar voices calling, screaming. I couldn't hold back tears. Almost my whole family had been captured!

He took me to a deep and dark part of the castle and opened a large door. As he did you could feel a cool breeze coming from the room.

He dropped me in the large room. It had three large hay stacks, and one high window. "He is your NEW home." His voice sounded cold and evil. I get up and dust my dress up. 'I look like a mess.' my ponytail has fallen out, makeup's smudged, and a heel on my shoe broke. Wait? My pencil is missing. 'It must have fallen out when Mortis grabbed me.'

As soon as I get done fixing myself up as best I could someone or something tackles me. "Hey, smurf off of me!" I scream. "Why, would I do that BEST friend?" A familiar voice said. "TOUGHETTE!" I scream. She lets me up and I rap my arms around her neck. "What's been smurfing?" She asked. "Nothing much, just loosing my memory!" I said slyly. "What! Details... NOW!" She said. "Later." I waved off.

All of the sudden I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and behind me stood a smurfette with tears in her eyes. "Weepette, what's wrong this time?" I ask. "I-I didn't think I'd see you again." She cried. "We all thought you were... You know?" Toughette explained.

Something then swung down on a rope. "Hey, what's smurfin?" A stealthy smurfette wearing red then appeared. "Stealthette." I said happily. She was the only smurfette to wear red besides... "MAMA!" I said happily as I spotted my leader sitting, watching us. "Hello, my little Smurfette." Mama said as

She hugged me. I could not hold back the tears any longer. "I love you Mama." I said

* * *

Author's Notes: Well how'd you like it? I think this story is coming along nicely. Please review. Here is mydescriptions of my OC's.

Weepette Smurf: Weepette is Weepy's match. She can control her emotions a little better than Weepy and will often stand up for him or cheer him up. She wears a blue dress and blue smurfs hat. Also a blond French Braid. She wears light blue high heels.

Stealthette Smurf: She is a Spanish smurfette. She is very sweet and can sneak by anyone or anything. She is skilled in singing, dancing and playing the Mellow Phone. She is also very charming and her voice sounds smooth. It does not make smurfs melt at the sound but calms them. She wears a red dress and a Black cape. She too has a Spanish style smurfs hat. She wears red high heels. She has dark brunette hair. She wears it as a ponytail.

Dreamette Smurf: She shares the dream that Dreamy has. To fly to outer space. She's dreamt about it her whole life. She and Dreamy talk of ways to accomplish their dream. She wears a lime green dress that comes down to her knees. She wears a light lime green smurfs hat and high heels. She has dirty blond hair she wears down. She hates the way it looks put up.

Charm Smurf: He is very charming and could get you to do anything. He is funny and free spirited. He is the only smurf in the smurfvillage Clever and the others find. He wears a plain smurfs outfit but on the back of his hat is his name painted in green.


	6. Another Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs. I do however own any smurfs, humans, or creatures added.

Author's Notes: Heyy I'm back. This may be a confusing chapter but you should catch on about a quarter into the chapter. I am introdusing a new smurfette.

Also if you did not get the last chapter Handette came from a Smurfette village.

Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs. I do however own any smurfs, humans, or creatures added.

* * *

"Who all was smurfed?" Handette asked. "Everyone, Us, except for one!" Toughette replied. "Who?" Handette asked. "Well, who is the wisest, smartest, and cleverest smurfette out of all of us?" Toughette asked. "Stelthette?" Handette asked. "No, Alchemette." Toughette said. "How did she get out?" Handette asked. "She never did. She was never caught. She fallowed Mortis here, and was trying to get us out." Toughette said.

* * *

Alchemette stood running from a dangerous threat. Lighting bolts were being shot towards the smurfette. "YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY!" Mortis yelled evilly as he stood on dead grass.

"HELP!" She screamed. She ran as fast as she could away from the large castle. "HELP... ANYSMURF... PLEASE." She screamed. She ran for hours not stopping for anything.

* * *

"Come my little smurfs we need to smurf a start on our long trip." Papa said. "Yeah, a head start will do us good." Wizard said.

All of the sudden they hear screaming. They go to investigate thinking it was Handette.

Wizard was looking around when the screaming creature passed him. "Hello." He called... It suddenly it ran into him. "HEY, SMURF WHERE YOUR GOING!" They said in unison. The two then fell to the ground. They both had a hand on their wands. Wizard blinks and then looks at the creature firmly. He notices something. "Hey, your a smurfette." He said still stunned from her hitting him. "And your a smurf." She replied. Wizard gets up and offers the smurfette a hand. She happily takes the hand. "Thanks, that was very gallant of you." The smurfette said. "I'm Wizard... You are?" He asked. "Alchemette..." She said.

Suddenly tears form in Alchemette's eyes. "What's wrong." Wizard asked. "I need help... My whole family's been captured. They've been captured by Mortis... An evil..." She said. "Wizard... We know all about him. He captured a smurfette and smurf we know." Clever said with an angry voice. "What is the smurfette's name?" She asked. "Handette, why?" Hefty asked. "She is part of my village." Alchemette said happily. "Your a smurfette Handette knows?" Wizard said. "Yeah." She replies.

"How did you escape Mortis?" Papa suddenly asked. "I hid." She said. "I HATE HID." Grouchy said from the background. "Okay..." Alchemette said. "Please I need help... If something smurfed to them I couldn't forgive myself." She cried. "Of course we'll help you..." Papa said. "Are you sure Papa Smurf?" Brainy cowardly asked. "To my calculations this is dangerous. I suggest we only save Handette and Handy." Brainy said again. "Don't be so unsmurfy Brainy..." Moodette said angrily. "Sorry..." He whispered. They all start off on their long journey.

* * *

(I skipping ahead a half day.)

"How'd you even get here?" Toughette asked. "The smurfs helped me." Handette replied. "SMURFS! You have to be kidding me!" Toughette laughed. "It's true." Handette said. "You had to be dreaming. Smurfs are just a myth." Toughette said. "Oh yeah... Then how do you explain Charm." Handette asked. "He was created by Mortis you know that." Toughette replied. "It's true there are smurfs. I can prove it." Handette said slyly. "How?" Toughette asked. "Here just hang on the door with me." Toughette asked. "Why." Toughette asked. "JUST DO IT!" Handette said.

The two start banging on the door. This makes lots of noise witch is spreading all across the castle. Soon the door opens and in walks Handy Smurf. "What do you want?" He asked. "Nothing you can go." Handette said. His face slightly turned red but he walked out. "See I told you." Handette told Toughette. "There's only one problem with that smurf..." Handette said to her best friend. "What?" Toughette asked. "I LOVE HIM!" Handette said. "WHAT! How can you love him?" Toughette asked. Handette bursts into tear. "He first became my best friend, but yesterday he took me into the forest and told me he loved me. After that Handy and I were dancing, while we did this Mortis captured me and I found out Handy was using me so Mortis could capture me. He told me he hated me." Handette explained. "Oh... Handette I'm sorry." Toughette said hugging her best friend.

* * *

To be Continued...

Authors Notes: I like the end of this chapter. Well... Hope you all like it.


	7. The Starting of a Joruney

Author's Notes: Heyyyy, I'm back... (Evil Laugh.) Well, anyway. As you all know the Smurfs have started on their journey and there will be challenges. Can the Smurfs overcome them? Read to find out.

* * *

Also if you have noticed I am lacking detail. It's driving me crazy. I'll keep on it though so it should improve. (Hopefully.)

It had to be about twelve hours. The smurfs camped overnight, but got up before the sun even came up. The way they did this was Clever stayed up all night so that they could get an early start.

"So where do we smurf to next?" Wizard asked. "Mushroom Meadow!" Clever replied. "What's that?" Moodette asked. "Well Lass, it is very dangerous but beautiful place. It has the biggest, juiciest and tastiest mushrooms in the whole smurf forest." Clever explained over doing it a bit. "So what's so dangerous about it?" Moodette asked. "The mushrooms are extreamly toxic. They can kill you in less than twelve hours. We would also want to hold our breath. Any of that air will smurf you sick." Clever explained. "Oh smurf." She said scared.

They then press on walking for nearly three hours. "I'm hungry..." Brainy complained. "Yeah me too." Clumsy said walking closely behind Brainy and every so often walking on his heals. "Could we stop." Clever asked peering slightly at Papa. He thought for a moment. "Okay, but we must eat quickly." Papa replied. "What should I do for food Papa Smurf." Alchemette asked. "She can share with me Papa." Wizard offered before Papa could reply. "Okay, my little smurf." Papa replied.

"We can eat over here." Wizard said. Alchemette smiled "Thank you." She said happily. "Uhg..." Clever sighed. "What's wrong Clever?" Luckette asked. "Nothing." She said looking at Wizard and Alchemette. "Oh... I see what's wrong. Your afraid of Wizard falling in love. You don't want Wizard to leave you." Luckette said slyly. Clever sighed again. "That smurfette lives in another village. What if Wizard will want to move there?" Clever asked sadly. "You know you have to let him, Imitation, Shyette, and Starette grow up. They are going to become more and more indapendent." Luckette said "I know. How come you have no problem with it. You helped raise them." Clever asks. "I know that they will grow up smurfily." Luckette said happily.

The smurfs then finish eating and make their way to Mushroom Meadow. "STOP!" Medical suddenly yells. "See those mushrooms... We're here." Medical said. "It takes a while to get through." He says. "Hold your breath." Papa said "I HATE HOLDING OUR BREATH!" Grouchy yelled.

Hey all press on holding there breaths. They all wanted to eat the mushrooms but knew if the did they would fall very ill. The mushrooms were as Clever said. The mushrooms were big and juicy and looked very delicious.

As they were walking through Mushroom Meadow Clumsy tripped. As he did this he took sevral breaths in. "CLUMSY!" Medical yelled. "Smurf... I took a breath." He said. Papa signed to him asking how long it takes for the air to take affect. "About 30 minuets." He said

"We need to smurf out of here quickly or me and Clumsy may die." Medical said. They quickly try to get out but about half way there Clumsy collapsed. Medical rushed to get the smurf up. "It's the first stage of the poison... Weakness." Medical said helping Clumsy to his feet. "I feel weird." Clumsy said looking at Medical. "I know Clumsy. I'm going to get you help." Medical said. He could feel himself getting weak also but he pressed on.

As they walk through they hear something in the bushes. It peered into the bush focusing his eyes on Clever. "Hello." Medical called with Clumsy still leaning on his arm. They pressed forward. As they did Clever was tackled. "Hey." He called. A creature stood in front of Clever. "Clever..." The creature said. "H-How do you know my name?" Clever asked. "It be me Cedric." The creature said. "Cedric?" Clever asked. "I-Is it really you?" He asked. "Eye." Cedric said. "Wait how are you breathing here? We are in Mushroom Meadow." Clever asked. "No, you be just passed it." Cedric replied. "So we can breath?" Wizard asked with a sigh. Cedric nodded. "Who's Cedric?" Papa asked Luckette. "He is an old friend of Clever's. He used to sneak in our cell and keep up compony. He also be Scottish." Luckette replied.

All of the sudden Medical collapsed with Clumsy still leaning on his arm. "What be wrong with them?" Cedric asked. "Wait... Did they?" He asked approaching them slowly. "Yes, they breathed in some of the air back in Mushroom Meadow." Clever replied. "How long has it been sense they did?" He asked. "About an hour ago." Clever replied. "Do you have a doctor with you?" He asked. Medical raised his hand weakly. "Oh... Well you be in luck. I just happen to have the medicine to cure you." Cedric said. "Only one problem with it though. I'm not a doctor." Cedric said. "Its okay. Reach i-into my medical bag and pull out the needle. Pour the medicine into it and inject I-It into m-my arm." Medical directed. "Okay." Cedric replied following Medical's directions. He finished and walked over to where Medical was lying. "Here it goes." He said injecting the medicine into Medical. Medical closes his eyes as a burning sensation enters his arm. He instantly felt strength coming back to him. He took the medicine from Cedric and quickly injected it into Clumsy who was slipping fast. (His life was.) As the needle went in Clumsy struggled with it. Medical took the needle out and waited to see if Clumsy reacted to the medicine.

Finally Clumsy's eyes shot open. He blinked twice. "Do you feel okay Clumsy?" Brainy asked rushing to the side of his best friend. "Gosh, Brainy I feel Smurfy." He says happily smiling at Brainy.

Medical walk over to Cedric who is catching up with Clever, Wizard, and Luckette. He taps on the Scottish elf's shoulder. He turns around calmly. "Yes?" He asked "Thank you. If you didn't come along I could have not made the potion and me and Clumsy would have smurfed." Medical said. "You be welcome. I was only doing what I felt was right. Plus I always carry the medicine around this part of the forest." He replied. Medical smiled and allowed Cedric to return to talking with Clever, Luckette, and Wizard.

Alchemette then walked up to Wizard and the other three. "Hi Wizard." She said smiling. "Hi." He said looking over his shoulder and smiling at her. "Hello lassie." Cedric suddenly greeted. "Hello, Cedric. How've you been?" She asked. "Wait you know him?" Wizard asked. "Yeah, he is a good friend of the smurfette's." She replied. "You never told me this Cedric." Clever said. "I didn't... I could have swore I did." Cedric said confused. "So how did you get away from Mortis?" Cedric asked Alchemette. "I thought his elfs caught everyone?" He asked again. "No, they caught everyone except for me. That is what we are after. The smurfettes and one of their smurfs." Alchemette explained. "Who did he get?" Cedric asked Clever. "A smurf named Handy and a smurfette named Handette." Clever replied. "Wait does this lad have a yellow pencil on his ear and white overalls on?" Cedric asked. "Yes." Clever replied. "I saw him walking with Mortis and the evil wizard had Handette in his hands." Cedric said. "Wait Mortis didn't capture Handy but he was walking with him." Wizard asked. Cedric nodded. Wizard pulled out his wand and used it to see what Handy had gone through 24 hours ago.

It showed Handy being captured but then Mortis took out his wand and put a spell on him. "Now Handy once you get back to you village capture Handette's heart and take her to the great oak." Mortis said in the flashback.

Wizard put his wand away and looked to Papa who had arrived to watch what had happened to his little smurf. "So Handy is under a spell that will make Handette fall in love with him. Then he is going to deliver Handette to Mortis. Sounds harder than it probably was." Wizard said. "Let's see what Handy in experiencing right now." Papa said. Wizard again pulled out his wand.

It showed Handy taunting Handette and another smurfette. "THAT'S TOUGHETTE!" Alchemette blurted out. It went on. Handy was laughing at Handette calling her horrible names and making her cry. It suddenly went off... "Handy's acting evil." Hefty said shocked at his best friend.

* * *

"Handy STOP it." Toughette yelled. "Why should I stop this it's fun. Who cares if a little smurfling cries?" He taunted. Handette sobbed even harder. "THAT'S IT!" Toughette said jumping onto Handy. "MORTIS!" He cried. Toughette instantly stopped as the door sprung open. "WHAT? Do we have a little smurfette misbehaving?" Mortis asked. Handy nodded as he pointed at Toughette. "Well, we're just going to have to do something about that." Mortis said evilly as he pulled out his wand. He started a spell which picks Toughette up. "TOUGHETTE!" Handette screamed.

"P-Please don't h-hurt m-me." Toughette pleaded. "Now, why would I not? You need to be punished." He asked evilly. "Please don't hurt her." Handette screamed. He didn't reply. Insted he started streaming lightning into Toughette's body. She screamed. He stopped and dropped her to the ground.

"TOUGHETTE!" Handette screamed running to the side of her best friend. "H-Handette..." She said weakly. Mama stumbled over to her little smurfette. "Here..." Mama said with a potion in her hands. "Where did you get that." Handette asked. "I brought it with me." Mama replied holding up a bag. "I brought healing potions and spells. I knew somesmurfette would get hurt." Mama said again. "Toughette drink this." She said giving Toughette the potion.

Toughette drank it. "Uhg... That tastes nasty." Toughette said. "Yes, but do you feel any pain?" Mama asked. "No." Toughette said getting up. "I feel Smurfy again." She replied flexing her muscles. Handette smiled at Toughette. "Come my little smufettes. Lets get some sleep." Mama said.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Authors Notes: Well, hope you liked it. I don't have much to say on this. Here is the description of Cedric.

Cedric: He is a kind Scottish elf. He does not like to fight. He HATES it when his friends get hurt and will help out anyone he can. He is about the size of a smurf but he slouches which makes him a little shorter. He is about 169 years old. He wears a long green cloak and has pale white skin. He has a fairly good sized noes and pointy ears. Her wears plane brown sandals and in the winter they are boots. He also has short brown hair that sticks our of the front of his light green hat.


End file.
